Flobberworm
by Mac Black
Summary: Bittersweet,HD Slash.Just a bit of drabble that I came up with at 2am.One Shot.Please r&r.Draco remembers Harry.And flobberworms.


A/N: This came to me at about 2am. It's a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Draco, Voldemort or flobberworms. But I did come up with the plot.

* * *

**Flobberworm**

"Ready to die, Harry?"

"I think it's you that should be ready to die, Tom," Harry said, his confident tone unwavering. Voldemort frowned but did not reply.

"Malfoy! Come, I want you to see this," Voldemort shouted, recovering himself and sneering at Harry.

"What is it, my Lord?" Draco Malfoy asked, appearing instantly at Voldemort's side.

"Look at Potter. What do you think? Is he ready to die?"

"Absolutely, my Lord," Draco said. Voldemort looked satisfied and was about to speak again but closed his mouth abruptly and watched Draco incredulously as he continued to talk. "If my Lord will permit me to say, Harry Potter is like a pathetic flobberworm, ready to be crushed under your boot," here Draco gave Harry an intense yet unreadable stare.

Voldemort frowned in confusion, gazing at the youngest Malfoy and thus not noticing the sudden hope that glimmered in Harry Potter's eyes.

"Are you sure I'm a _flobberworm_, Malfoy? Not something more viscious, perhaps, like a blast-ended skrewt?" Harry asked, his gaze equally unreadable as he allowed Draco to retract his words.

"Oh, yes, Potter," Draco sneered, "I'm quite sure. You see, to me, nothing is more pathetic than an ugly, measley, writhing _flobberworm_."

"Enough," Voldemort said suddenly, getting the feeling that there was something he was missing. "No more about flobberworms!" He commanded, watching in complete surprise as Harry burst into laughter. Draco allowed his eyes to show only a flicker of amusement as he looked at Harry, knowing that Voldemort could turn and face him at any second.

"Now," Voldemort recovered his usual icy and collected exterior, "I think it is time for you to die."

"You said that before, Tom. Let me restate that it is you who will die."

"I don't think so. You see, Harry, I, unlike you, are immortal."

"Well, you _were_, that's true," Harry agreed, adopting a fake pleasant tone to his voice, "but _I_, unlike _you_, have my soul intact. And I have also destroyed your horcruxes."

"_What?_" Voldemort hissed, reverting to parseltongue in his panic and rage.

"_That's right,_" Harry hissed in response. _"Every," _he dumped the locket on the ground, _"Last,"_ he threw the cup and the ring next to the locket, _"one." _Finally, he chucked Ravenclaw's memoirs and what was unmistakeably Nagini's fang onto the ground in front of him.

Voldemort looked horrified, seeing that all of his horcruxes had obviously been destroyed. However, he recovered himself and sneered at Harry once more.

"Never mind, I will make more. Starting with you! Avada Kedavra!"

But Harry was ready for him. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, moments after Voldemort. This time there were no connecting jets of light; Harry had switched wands in order to be able to duel properly.

Harry felt a powerful shield go up around him and looked at Draco in mild surprise. He felt a huge shock to his body as the curse hit the shield and felt himself becoming weak. His eyes flicked to Voldemort, who screamed as Harry's curse hit him and he fell to the ground.

The shield disappeared, and Draco ran to his side. "Harry," he whispered, catching Harry as he stumbled and lowering him to the ground. "Harry, please say something!" Draco pleaded, stroking Harry's face tenderly.

"Flobberworm," Harry whispered, closing his eyes peacefully as he lost consciousness. Draco cried, then, for the love they had had, and for the love he had just lost.

He held Harry's body close to him, and remembered. He remembered the summer after his sixth year, when Draco, in fear of his life, had gone to live with Harry at headquarters and they had become friends… and eventually lovers. He remembered the day when Draco told Harry Voldemort had found him and he had been forced to take the Dark Mark. But mostly he dreamed of flobberworms.

"_Potter," Draco sneered, scowling at Harry, Ron and Hermione as they passed in the corridor._

"_Malfoy," Harry said equally as venomously, stopping in his tracks and turning around to face the blond Adonis who enjoyed making his life difficult._

"_Harry, don't, he's not worth getting into trouble," Hermione said, glancing up and down the dungeon corridor for any sign of Professor Snape._

"_Mudblood's right, Potter, you're not worth getting into trouble for. You're just as pathetic as a flobberworm," he said, smirking._

"_Am I?" Harry said, unable to keep the amused grin off his face. "I think it's _you_ who's the flobberworm, Malfoy."_

Draco remembered the day they had parted, only a few weeks before that fond memory.

"_When we pass each other, we should have a codeword that we can drop into the conversation we are having with our friends or the insults we're using against each other," Harry said, stroking Draco's hair sadly._

"_A codeword?" Draco repeated, frowning in confusion._

"_Yeah. To tell each other that, no matter what's happened or what we've said and done, we still love each other."_

"_It will help us cope," Draco agreed, "what should the word be?"_

"_Something really stupid that no one will guess the true meaning of."_

"_Stupid, eh? What about 'flobberworm'?" Draco joked._

_Harry laughed. "I know you were joking but I kind of like it. Beats what I was thinking."_

"_What were you thinking?"_

"'_Blast-ended skrewt'."_

"_Liar," Draco said, looking at Harry fondly._

"_So we're agreed? Whenever we hear each other say 'flobberworm', we know that we still love each other," Harry pressed._

"_Yes," Draco agreed, sealing it with a soft kiss. Their last._


End file.
